Please, let me sleep
by nyelnyeonong
Summary: "Seongwoo-ah ayo bangun, latihannya sudah mau dimulai lagi." "Hmm 5 menit lagi ya... Kumohon..." Cerita Seongwoo yang hanya ingin tidur siang dan menjadikan Minhyun sebagai bantalnya. Ong Seongwoo/Hwang Minhyun. OngHwang. Wanna One.


"Minhyunnie pinjami aku pahamu sebentar." ujar Seongwoo dengan nafas tersengal-sengal sambil memposisikan dirinya duduk disamping Minhyun yang sedang duduk di lantai ruang latihan. Mereka sedang latihan untuk penampilan Wanna One di acara musik akhir tahun nanti dan sekarang mereka sedang diberi waktu untuk istirahat.

Minhyun yang sedang membuka tutup botol minumnya hanya mengangkat alisnya dan menatap Seongwoo kebingungan, apa maksud Seongwoo ingin meminjam paha Minhyun? Memangnya paha Minhyun bisa dilepas dan dibawa-bawa untuk dipinjami ke orang-orang?

Seongwoo yang melihat Minhyun kebingungan lalu tertawa kecil "Maksudku pinjami pahamu sebentar untuk sandaran kepalaku, Hwangcheongie. Aku mau tiduran sebentar, badanku mau patah rasanya." Lalu ia mengambil botol minum yang dibuka oleh Minhyun dan meneguk air di dalamnya.

"Cih, enak sekali ya kau main ambil minumku sembarangan. Lagipula kau kira aku ini bantal?" ujar Minhyun sambil merebut botol minumnya dari tangan Seongwoo dan langsung menghabiskan air di botol minumnya yang hanya tinggal setengah.

"Sebentar saja ya, _pleaseeee_. Aku lelah sekali Minhyunnie..." pinta Seongwoo sambil melebar-lebarkan matanya dan memasang muka sedih layaknya anak anjing yang ditinggal pergi majikannya.

Minhyun hanya melirik Seongwoo dan menghela nafas panjang. Kemudian ia meluruskan kakinya agar Seongwoo bisa tiduran di pahanya.

"Hehehehe terima kasih Minhyunnie." ucapnya sambil menyeringai lebar memamerkan gigi-giginya yang agak berantakan.

Jantung Minhyun serasa berhenti sebentar saat melihat senyum manis Seongwoo. Menyebalkan sekali rasanya tidak bisa menolak senyuman itu, pikirnya.

Seongwoo kemudian merebahkan badannya di lantai yang dingin dan memposisikan kepalanya di paha Minhyun. Kepalanya tidak bisa diam karena sedang mencari posisi yang enak untuk tiduran, Minhyun yang sebenarnya merasa kurang nyaman dengan kepala Seongwoo yang terus bergerak di pangkuannya hanya bisa diam terduduk kaku dan memasang muka (yang semoga terlihat) datar. Padahal detak jantungnya sudah tidak beraturan dan rasanya jantungnya bisa keluar dari tulang rusuknya sewaktu-waktu. Ia hanya berharap Seongwoo tidak mendengar detak jantungnya yang sangat keras.

Setelah Seongwoo merasa nyaman dengan posisinya ia memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum dan mendesah puas. Minhyun yang melihatnya hanya bisa memutar bola matanya dan mencoba untuk _relax_ , ia juga butuh istirahat.

Tak berapa lama terdengar dengkuran halus dari Seongwoo, dia sudah tertidur lelap ternyata. Minhyun melihat wajah Seongwoo yang dihiasi kantung mata yang terlihat lebih menghitam, wajahnya juga terlihat lebih capek dari biasanya. Kasihan, pikir Minhyun. Seongwoo dan Daniel baru saja selesai syuting Master Key tadi pagi dan sekarang mereka sudah harus ikut latihan bersama member Wanna One yang lain. Terlihat sekali kalau mereka kurang tidur dan tidak mendapatkan waktu istirahat yang cukup.

Dilihatnya Daniel yang sudah terkapar diatas sofa, tertidur pulas sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan hoodie merahnya. Kemudian ia memandang ke wajah yang ada dipangkuannya, terlihat dahi Seongwoo berkerut seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu walaupun matanya masih terpejam. Minhyun yang melihatnya tersenyum kecil dan secara otomatis ibu jarinya mengelus kerutan di dahi tersebut.

Ia tetap mengelus kerutan di dahi Seongwoo sampai menghilang dan jari jemarinya kini pindah untuk mengelus-elus pelan surai hitam Seongwoo. Dilihatnya Seongwoo yang kini tersenyum kecil dalam tidurnya, ia pun juga tidak bisa menahan bibirnya untuk tidak tersenyum. Minhyun kemudian memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya sebentar, sambil tetap memainkan jari jemarinya di surai hitam Seongwoo.

Tak berapa lama terdengar suara Jisung berteriak "Yah anak-anak istirahatnya sudah selesai! Ayo kita mulai latihan lagi!"

Minhyun membuka matanya dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke wajah orang yang masih tertidur lelap di pangkuannya. Ia pun mengelus lembut pipi Seongwoo dan mencoba membangunkannya walaupun dengan berat hati.

"Seongwoo-ah ayo bangun, latihannya sudah mau dimulai lagi." ujarnya.

Seongwoo menggeliat mengubah posisinya namun rupanya ia tidak berencana untuk bangun. Minhyun pun lanjut mencoba membangunkannya dengan tetap mengelusi pipinya lembut. Tiba-tiba tangan Seongwoo menggapai tangan Minhyun, dibawanya tangan Minhyun ke bibirnya dan dikecup lembut telapak tangan Minhyun.

"Hmm 5 menit lagi ya... Kumohon..." gumamnya di telapak tangan Minhyun. Minyhun yang tidak tega melihatnya hanya bisa menatap Jisung yang kini melotot ke arahnya dan Seongwoo.

Minhyun pun mencoba memberikan senyuman kecil dengan raut wajah yang seolah mengatakan _'Kasihan mereka, tunggu sebentar lagi ya?'_ Jisung yang melihatnya hanya bisa memutar bola matanya, ia kemudian melihat Daniel yang juga masih terkapar di sofa. Mendesah pelan, akhirnya ia luluh juga dan memberi waktu tambahan 5 menit lagi untuk istirahat.

Minhyun bisa merasakan senyum Seongwoo di telapak tangannya, kemudian didengarnya lagi Seongwoo bergumam, " Minhyunnie, lanjutkan lagi elusi kepalaku ya."

Minhyun mendengus mendengarnya, namun ia tidak bisa menghindari senyuman yang kini merekah di bibirnya. _'Dasar, Ongcheongi manja!'_ bisiknya dalam hati.

* * *

" _Hyung_ , sebenarnya apa hubungan Seongwoo _hyung_ dengan Minhyun _hyung_ sih?" Jinyoung berkata kepada Jaehwan yang duduk disebelahnya, sambil terus memandangi Seongwoo dan Minhyun yang seperti larut dalam dunianya berdua.

"Hmm kenapa Jinyoung-ah? Kau cemburu bukan kau yang tiduran di pangkuan Minhyun _hyung_?" ujar Jaehwan jahil.

Jinyoung mendelik "Tidaaak bukan begitu. Aku hanya penasaran saja soalnya aku merasa cara Minhyun _hyung_ menatap Seongwoo _hyung_ berbeda sekali dengan caranya menatap kita."

"Iya iya aku juga merasa begitu!" Daehwi yang duduk disebelah Jinyoung menimpali perkataan Jinyoung. "Kalau kata anak jaman _jigeum_ sih _'Like honey dripping from his eyes'_ gitu."

Jaehwan hanya bengong mendengar kata yang Daehwi ucapkan tadi, ia tidak mengerti maksudnya apa. "Yang jelas sih mereka sama-sama menjadi bodoh karena satu sama lain." ujarnya sambil terkekeh.

"AYO BANGUN BANGUN LATIHAN LAGI SEKARANG!" terdengar Jisung berteriak kencang.

Trio itu bangun dari duduk mereka sambil tetap melihat ke arah Minhyun yang sekarang sedang mencoba membangunkan Seongwoo dengan cara mencubit pipi dan menggelitiki perutnya. Kemudian Seongwoo menangkap jari jemari dan tangan Minhyun lalu dengan bercanda menggigit-gigitinya. Mereka kemudian tertawa-tawa kecil sambil bertatapan satu sama lain.

"Eeeerrrrggghhh" ujar Jaehwan, Jinyoung dan Daehwi secara bersamaan. "Lihatkan mereka menjadi bodoh sekarang. Ingin kutendang saja rasanya." dumel Jaehwan sambil berjalan meninggalkan duo maknae dibelakangnya yang hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat kelakuan _hyung-hyung_ nya tersebut.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hallo~ Cuma mau bilang makasih banyak yang udah baca cerita karanganku tentang OngHwang yaaa kkkk. Maaf kalo banyak typo dan kurang enak kata-katanya, maklum masih newbie hahaha. Thanks once again! Rise OngHwang rise! -Marchie-


End file.
